Character -Flake-
Apperance His main apperance is as the charbox: A decently sized guy with dark blue hair, and blue eyes. He allways wear a scarf, being his personal clothing element with all he wears. His work outfit is a light blue t-shirt, a white suit and a white cape. Being off job or undercover, he wears a gray winter jacket and black jeans along with the iconic to him scarf. Personality Flake is a calm and collected guy who under normal circumstances dont open up to strangers or just people he doesent know. Its hard to startle him, making him some times seem heart cold, explaining his epithet. Though despite all that, Flake has emotions if you can make him open up. He also has a sense of honor and respect towards people, sometimes showing, maybe doing things like covering up a foes scars on their backs, if their swordsmen, however this does not occur every time. History Chris T. White, or officially known Flake, was born and raised in a small town on Drum Island along with his parents. Though a visit from pirates quickly made an end to that. Big pirates had through big fights, destroyed big parts of the town, that having costed many their lives including his family. The kid Flake would have survived, and struggled to survive through the next week of his life. The World Government had send out people to clean up, and would have come by the kid, at this point being very weak, and would have taken him with them, admiring his determination and will to live. They took in this kid and trained him to be a good agent, and as years passed and he grew older, he raised in the ladder of ranking. That leads us to now. Flake just recently ranked up to become a CP0 member. His missions and commands are clear, and his future ahead of him ready. Powers and Abilities =Physical= Flake may not seem very strong just looking at him, but dont let his looks decieve you. He posess a great deal of strength, but his strongest physical trait is his tremendous speed, making him the perfect assasin type fighter. =Intellect= Flake has not only a quick body, but also a quick mind, though his greatest mental trait is his ability to calculate attacks’ power, speed, direction and aftermath in the matter of miliseconds. This also accounts for his own movements. =Fighting Style= Flake owns a sharp and long katana, being his primal fighting style, though he tends to combine this fighting style with others, according to situation. Other Abilities =Soru= Flake had been thaught to use Soru through his training when growing up. Combined with his natural speed, this makes him almost unseen. =Tekkai= Along with being thaught Soru through his training when growing up, he were thaught to use Tekkai, so he could take heavy damage if put into a tough situation. =Geppo= Flake were at a more recent date taught how to reach heigher grounds quicker and more effeciently, by being taught how to kick his leg powerfully enough to jump mid air, that being called Geppo. =Observation Haki= During training to observe his surroundings, Flake awakened his Observation Haki, learning to sense his surroundings, today, often helping him when he calculates attacks and how to counter them. Devil Fruit Flake was one day offered a devil fruit after a previous uprank, as a congratulating offer, and chance to be more powerfull. Flake spend a week before accepting the offer, eating the Echi Echi no mi. Also known as the Liquid Nitrogen Paramecia type fruit. =About the Fruit= This custom Devil Fruit, gives the user the ability to create, control and manipulate -200 degree celcius liquid nitrogen, aswell as produce the freezingly cold steam from the users body. Its weakness’ are temperatures bellow -210 degrees celcius, which is liquid nitrogens freezing point. Its weakness also reside in elements which cant freeze, it only functioning as liquid to them. Apart from that, it ofcourse has the standart Devil Fruit weaknesess. =Echi Echi no Cryo Sleep= This move sends out a wave of liquid nitrogen along the ground, freezing up any target hit by it. The liquid flowing would send off cold steam, also freezing targets above the ground ofcourse to a sertain extend variating on situation. Targets propperly affected, would be left completely frozen, left in a cryosleep-like mental condition. =Echi Echi no Syringe Shot= This ability is a personal made move for Flake, creating big liquid nitrogen blobs shaped as a syringe. They would be shot out towards target with great speed, piearcing into the target, inserting the liquid inside of them, leaving the hit area deepfrozen, while slowly leaving the targets body heatless. (Does not affect things like Heat Heat Fruit users) =Echi Echi no Pill Rain= The user needs to have conditions where it rain and/or snow. The user sends off the liquid nitrogens steam to the clouds, freezing solid the water into ice shaped like big pills, letting them rain down to damage target(s) with the falling ice pills.